


Exposed

by RandomDane



Series: KaruNagi One shots [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDane/pseuds/RandomDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day most people get excited for, but for the E class, this day means torture and positively embarrassing photos that will spread around the world before the schoolyear has ended. February 14th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

The atmosphere in the class was entirely different that day. No one looked up or greeted each other as they entered the classroom, for one specific reason.

All hell would break loose if one did such a thing on that specific date, the date most of class 3. E dreaded and tried their best to prepare themselves for.

February 14th.

However there was one student who couldn't care less about this day, to him it was all the same, he didn't see a reason to treat this day differently.

He strided to his seat in the back just mere seconds before the bell rung, signifying that he had come on time. Korosensei entered the room almost immediately after the bell stopped ringing he was dressed in all pink and had several hearts attached to his tentacles.

As if a wind had blown through the classroom everyone had hearts stuck to their heads via headbands, as the students realised this the hearts bobbed and glinted in the lighting casting multiple small dots on the walls throughout the room in two colours, pink and baby blue.

"Now listen up everyone!" Korosensei called out to quiet the now bustling class, they all directed their attention to Korosensei. "Now, now I know you're all excited for this day..." Korosensei's face turned to a fresh pink to strengthen his point.

"Nee, sensei why do we have to do something like this?" Terasaka asked poking his heart so a small amount of glitter dropped into his hair.

"Because we have to celebrate this one-time-only valentine's day we have together of course, Terasaka!" Korosensei's face glinted in excitement which made most of the people in the class sweatdrop. "I will explain the rules for today so listen up!"

"Everyone has been given special valentine's hats, these will decide who you'll spend today with!! However you mustn't choose for yourselves, that wouldn't be fun! So you'll all be assigned a partner for today! And of course it would be most fair if I did the pairi....."

He couldn't finish his explanation because the class suddenly exploded in objection, they all knew all too well just how lewd this octopus could be, especially when it came to couple-gossip within the class.

"Why the hell do you get to decide that!?"

"Yeah who the hell are you to decide who we spend the day with!?"

Everyone was shouting complaints at the teacher who was now dodging both bullets and accusations only to end up in the corner sulking.

"Serves you right you perv octopus, I bet you just wanted to play matchmaker again right?" Nakamura sneered at Korosensei resulting in him flinching at the last part. "Now you should just let us decide what to do with our day." She walked to the front of the class and turned around with a conspiring look in her eyes. "But the pervy octo is right in one thing, it would be a waste to not do anything fun for valentine's day. So I propose we all play a game during classes."

By now the class was pretty suspicious of her but no one came with any objections, they figured it would be way more fun than studying all day, so she continued.

"the rules will be as follows, we will all put our names in a box and valentines challenges in another, then at the start of each lesson we will draw two people and a challenge for them to complete. IF they don't complete their challenge they will not only be put back into the fray with the chance of getting another challenge but they will also have to endure the octopuses every demand for the entirety of tomorrow." Nakamura's smirk widened as she spoke, this was something she would enjoy endlessly. "Now everyone you should write all the valentine's challenges you can think of down and send them up to me, there might be more than one person writing the same challenge which will just increase the odds of someone having to do it which would be fun."

At this the class knew they had no way to back out of this or both Nakamura and Korosensei would force them anyways. [A/N: I am terribly sorry about this totally inadequate excuse but I'm honestly bad at stuff like this so excuse me ;)] They all brought out their pens and paper and began scribbling down various challenges.

At this point Korosensei had regained his posture and he was now hurriedly scribbling down all of the students' names and putting them neatly into a box that he had retrieved seconds before. 

It took a few minutes but ultimately everyone was finished writing down their suggestions and they had all been put into the challenge box.

"Now the time has come for the first couple to be drawn from the box!" Korosensei said gleefully moving towards the small crate that served as the box for names and inserting one of his tentacles. The entire class held their breaths, they all wanted to see the others suffer from the challenges but they didn't want to get chosen themselves.

After rummaging around Korosensei finally pulled out two slips of paper. He brought them up in front of his face without showing them to the class, then he quickly snapped them around for everyone to read:

Karasuma Tadaomi - Irina Jelavic

Everyone's jaws dropped at the realisation that their teachers' names were being shown to the entire class. Then everyone got sparks in their eyes, they had successfully avoided the first wave and they were ready to have lots of fun watching their teachers doing the challenge.

"And now for their challenge.." Korosensei snapped a piece of paper out of the second box situated on the teacher's desk. He read it and showed it to the class:

They must go on a date, the guy is paying.

A laugh started at the back of the class making everyone turn around and look at the perpetrator, Karma. "Oh, sorry I just can't imagine it happening in the way the author imagined!" He said as he hit the table laughing his ass off. "This is bound to fail, if you can even get Karasuma sensei to go along with it."

The rest of the students from class 3-E stared at Karma with looks that could kill. This action made him stop laughing but he still had trouble not giggling.

"Well how are we going to get them to agree to this guys?" Sugino asked acknowledging Karma's point.

"O just wait and see we've got that down." Nakamura said with a wink while twirling a pair of keys in her hands.

\--- [A/N sorry again guys but I really don't wanna focus on their date...]

No one even knew how the hell Nakamura did it but when she came back to the class everyone saw their two human teachers leaving together chatting away.

Then they went on with their first lesson of the day: maths. It passed by in the blink of an eye because of the amount of time they had used on the first couple.

The bell rang signifying that their second lesson would begin shortly, everyone gathered their stuff and returned to their own seats from their small chat groups. The room was once again filled with a feeling of dread and anticipation, this time it wasn't Korosensei drawing the names but rather Itona. This was because of Kataoka claiming that the mutant teacher could have tampered with the names whilst drawing them and thereby playing matchmaker anyway.

Itona walked up to the names' box and picked up two reading them and then showing them to the class, resulting in many small whispers and even a few gasps.

Akabane Karma - Shiota Nagisa

Nagisa turned around to look at Karma who was staring right back with wide eyes, none of them had even thought about this outcome.

Itona however didn't seem at all fazed at the genders he had drawn and went to the next box where he shuffled the papers inside a little, before deciding on the one he wanted to withdraw.

Must kiss in front of the class.

Everything went silent, no one dared utter a word and everyone was looking around for confirmation that they weren't the only ones who had read the challenge. Karma and Nagisa's eyes were still locked onto each other, neither of them signaling to move away as their widened eyes communicated the things their mouths couldn't.

After a good five minutes of awkward silence in the class karma shuffled out of his chair and strided up to Nagisa's seat. Nagisa's eyes had followed his every step and was now staring up into mischievous mercury eyes. Nagisa couldn't read the expression on Karma's face, however. It was clouded in mystery but it still had a familiar feeling to Nagisa.

"Wanna get this over with, Nagi-Nagi?" Karma teased, using his normal tone of voice, which only served to further Nagisa's confusion.

He then directed his attention to the challenge once again, he wasn't sure if he could really kiss Karma, but he was certain it couldn't be worse than having to follow all of Korosensei's orders for an entire day. So he got up and started to walk towards the front of the class slowly, as he got closer, slowly, he started to get more and more nervous. Karma was still wearing the same mischievous expression he had before, this also unsettled Nagisa, he was unsure if the redhead had anything fishy planned. Nagisa couldn't even begin to imagine all the horrible scenarios that could occur once he arrived at Korosensei's desk.

Both boys arrived and stood facing each other in front of the class, who was holding their breaths out of anticipation.

"Don't worry Nagi-Nagi I won't hurt you." Karma said with his grin growing wider.

Nagisa couldn't answer, he was way too busy freaking out on the inside. He had no idea how to even kiss somebody, sure bitch-sensei had kissed him once and he'd kissed Kayano, but both of those times tongue had been involved. He didn't know how he should act this time, what he should do, or where he should look. Should he close his eyes? or keep them open? he didn't know which would be better, he didn't want to show eagerness towards the kiss but he didn't want to be rude towards Karma either.

Nagisa's thoughts went completely off the trail when he saw Karma starting to lean in, his ears totally blocking out the gasps of the class as Karma turned his head blocking the view of their faces, making the entire class believe contact had been made.

"You know we don't have to if you don't want to Nagisa." Karma whispered while his face was hovering a tiny distance from Nagisa's, they could feel each other's every breath. "We could stop here, I'm sure we have the entire class fooled by now, wouldn't you say so?"

Nagisa was stunned into place, he couldn't gather his thoughts because of Karma's closeness and he certainly couldn't summon his voice from the deep black hole it had crawled into.

His eyes searched frantically for something in Karma's face that signalled he was just joking by being that close and waiting, that, in all actuality, he would rather be having a lesson right now, but came out empty handed. Instead his eyes continued to flicker between Karma's eyes and his lips.

Karma took Nagisa's eye-movement as a silent sign that he wanted the kiss, he smirked and closed the distance between them in a fraction of a second locking their lips.

Nagisa's mind exploded, he couldn't believe that his best friend was kissing him, in front of the entire class. He couldn't process anything at all, yet his mind seemed to function independently from his will as he closed his eyes and felt Karma's lips moving ever so slightly, on his own. These movements gave Nagisa an inexplicable pleasure that he had never felt before.

He began mirroring the movements Karma was making and tried his best to adapt and bring Karma pleasure as well.He didn't have time to figure out whether he succeeded or not because their bubble was popped from the outside.

A cough, reverberated through the room causing Karma and Nagisa to break apart. They turned to the class in shock, when they realised what they had just done both their faces turned a deep shade of crimson and they stared at the ground in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one shot from my (tiny but growing) collection on Wattpad, which is my preferred site for posting stories (I suck I know). This one is the one that by far have gotten the most votes and reads so I thought why not and posted it here!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
